


It is (not) my nature

by Krookie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Energon Sucking, M/M, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krookie/pseuds/Krookie
Summary: Starscream has a chance to get rid of Megatron forever after the explosion of the space bridge. But previous events plants the seed of doubt in his processor. Will he be able to change his nature? Will Megatron? StarscreamxMegatron.





	It is (not) my nature

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Starscreamxmegatron one shot. Obviously, I don’t own anything or anyone, except this story plot. Yes, there will be smut. This story doesn’t follow the plot of the episode Masters & students of Transformers Prime, but it will be used as a motivator for the story. 
> 
> Also, a lovely doushinji that I found once motivated this story somewhat hehehe.   
> If i forgot some crucial tags, let me know please.   
> also, i dont own transformers blablabla wish i did etc. etc.  
> “ blabla” = thought   
> [blabla] = COM speak   
>  1 Groon= 1 hour

**It’s in my nature.**

Starscream watched as the space bridge exploded, Megatron being only inches away from the explosion. Surely his master had not survived such a blast, it was impossible, even with the Dark energon coursing trough his systems. His claw rubbed over his spark as he felt an unexpected pain eminate from it, the spark humming restlessly in the chamber.

Venting loudly, he allowed his wings to sag. “Soundwave, our master has – unfortunately- met his to early demise, alert the troops that their new leader, commander starscream, wishes to speak with them.

The satellite remained quiet and cocked his helm before turning and sending the message to the troops and soon Starscream was shown on every screen of the ship. He talked about the legacy of the fallen master, and how he could continue said masters legacy as the new commander! His troops did not seem to be impressed so after answering one or two tedious questions he moved away to stare ahead trough the window, pinpointing where the space bridge must have been, and megatron.

Venting deeply once more he put his claw under his chin and tapped the digits over his dermas. Musing on their last meeting he clenched his teeth in frustration. Megatron had once again degraded him. Stating that he was a burning disappointment, as always, unlike the prime. “ _Prime…_ “ he seethed, the title coming out as a curse.

It was because of the prime his master and mentor was now blown to little bits in space, because of prime the space bridge was destroyed, and because of prime they were now stuck with a damaged ship. Alright that one was on bulkhead but they were all the same anyway.

Turning away from the window he spotted soundwave and froze in his tracks as the other beeped and showed a Decepticon life signal. Narrowing his red optics he hovered closer to the screen, his right optic twitched. “Impossible!!’” he screeched and quickly backed away from the stoic bot. “He should have been annihilated, no one could survive that blast, your sensors are faulty.” He stated.

Soundwave made an indignant sound. “Yes… you are right. If there is even a sliver of hope that our formidable master is alive, we will need to investigate.”  He said waiving the other off with a servo. “I will handle this matter personally.”

The slim jet walked off, opened the door of the nemesis and jumped out, twirling gracefully before transforming and blasting off up in to space.  As he flew he reminisced on a certain situation about earth month before. He had gotten himself in a heated argument with his master and well, embarrassing things happened.

-Flashback-

“Starscream, we lost that energon mine because of your incompetence, why are you always such a failure, take an example to Soundwave.. perhaps I should make him my SIC hmm?” he growled baring his sharp dentae to the jet. 

Starscream clenched his servo’s and just stared at the floor, his wings drooping at the scolding.  It wasn’t his fault, well not completely at least. Those blasted autobots had human support, one of those little fraggers was actually a decent hacker. Not that he would admit that out loud of course, he still had his pride.

When the jet didn’t produce a satisfactory response, Megatron narrowed his ruby optics, clenched his servos and did a menacing step forward making the floor tremble, he raised his hand but froze in place when he heard a command to stop. The command didn’t come from someone that he expected it from.

“soundwave, did you just tell me to stop?” he asked slightly flabbergasted. The satellite made an affirmative noise.

Starscream, who had covered his face with his arms, slowly opened his optics and lowered his arms. What? He thought, equally surprised at Soundwaves sudden involvement.

“Get… out, the both of you” Megatron snarled.

Starscream didn’t need to be told twice. He got turned on his pedes but wheezed lightly as he felt a wave of dizziness nearly overwhelm him. “ oh no, keep it together, at least until your alone.. _I should have…eaten that energon.. stupid stupid”_. the seeker took one more shaking step before he crashed unceremoniously on the floor, knock out.

Soundwave brought forth a big question mark on his screen as he looked at their leader.

Megatron twitched as he heard a crash and was about to berate the seeker for being clumsy when he saw that he has crashed. “Starscream?” he asked almost tentatively.  His spark gave an annoying flutter in his chest, clearly worried for his SIC.

Starscream opened his optics as he felt that he was floating, he was warm, and comfortable, did he offline? Blinking he looked up and saw the face of his leader close to his. He was cradled against the others chest as the commander had picked him up bridal style, pressing the jets head against his chest.

“No, the warmth can’t possibly come from him, this must be a flux.. a wonderful flux” Starscream muttered softly. Megatron glanced at the jet, not breaking his gait on his way to the medbay and only held the jet closer. “Hold on Starscream.. nearly there” he spoke. The SIC felt so tiny in his arms, why was he so light? He knew seeker models were light but this was bordering ridiculous.

“Knock out! Get your overly shiny aft here now!” he roared in the medbay as he almost took out the door as it didn’t open quickly enough to his liking.

The red medic came in immediately, focusing on the strange sight. “What happened?” he asked scanning the SIC right away.

“That is what you are here for are you not?” Megatron replied agitated as he reluctantly placed Starscream on the med berth.

The medic decided to not reply to that as he kept scanning the SIC. “hmm.. when was the last time he re-fueled?” he asked the leader. Megatron’s engine spluttered a bit at the question, how by the allspark should he know?

“I-“ he started but knock out interrupted him “ It doesn’t matter I suppose, what matters is that he is seriously under fueled, I will force some liquid energon in his systems and then he should be as new in a few groons.

Megatron’s helm snapped to starscream, a menacing growl escaping from his intake. “ Underfueled?! UNDERFUELED?! How can this happen!” he spat losing some spittle. He nearly lost his SIC to something benign as under fueling while they had a whole storage filled with energon?! Foolish foolish seeker.

His red optics glided down the elegant jets frame and his anger left him. “Leave us” he growled to the medic.  Knock out made a bow and abruptly left the med bay taking Breakdown with him.

Veting loudly the war monger moved his large frame over to the small seeker one, his claw hesitantly moving towards the others face, one digit gently stroking the others neck cables and chest. Then he pulled them back as if he was burned when he heard the seeker murmur something.

“M..megatron please” came the uncharacteristic whimper.

Megatron blinked almost owlishly before repeating the action, earning another sigh and almost like a moan coming from his SIC.

Then suddenly the others optics snapped open making Megatron freeze in his tracks, his servo hovering above the others neck.

Starscream had opened his optics and saw his master hover above him, servo poised above his neck. The first thought that entered his processor is that his master had finally reached the end of the rope, if the lack of energon wasn’t going to kill him, the warlord would.

Optics widening, he tried to sit up and scurry away from the silver mech, his wings catching on something on the berth making him winch in pain. “Ah.. please master have mercy!” he whimpered.

Megatron just observed the other trying to escape and bump into things but he didn’t back off. He had never seen the jet so clumsy, so -afraid-.  _“I caused this, he’s afraid of me.. so afraid that his beautiful arrogance and grace are completely gone”_ the warlord thought and suddenly his glossa felt to dry in his intake, his spark clenched in an unfamiliar feeling of guilt _. “my gorgeous deadly seeker”_ .

Starscream relaxed minutely when the warlord didn’t rip off his wings, or take a bite from his throat and gazed up at him questioningly. “L.. lord Megatron?” he said hesitantly.

“Energon deficiency… starscream? How could this have happened, did you not refuel?” he asked softly.

The jet had flushed and bit his lip as he lowered his gaze. “I..i forgot” he stammered embarrassed. “ I.. I wanted to serve you to the best of my capability’s my lord, I didn’t want to disappoint you so I kept working on the plans, the mission.. anything to please you my lord!” he added when he saw the other narrow his optics once more.

“YOU FORGOT!?” the silver mech roared grasping the seekers slim shoulders and pulling him closer to his face. “YOU FORGOT?!” he roared once more, spittle almost hitting Starscream in the face.

The jet whimpered and closed his optics for the inevitable beating. But when once again it didn’t came, he cautiously opened them and frowned at the soft glow in his masters optics.

“how could you forget, don’t you know how important you are to me?” Megatron muttered almost reverently making Starscream’s engine splutter in surprise. “w..wha?” the jet stammered but Megatron continued, his digits moving to the jets chest and then up his neck and face before cradling it. The size of the warlords servo almost as big as Starscreams face.

“You are my Second in Command, if I am no more, I require you to lead my army.. “ Megatron rumbled and moved his helm closer, the optics flickering to the others dermas.

“My.. second, mine” he whispered before moving forward claiming the others intake with his own, being mindful of his razor sharp teeth.

Starscream did the one thing he could do when he saw Megatron’s intake move towards his, the warlord would tear his face apart he thought, so he screamed, but it was swallowed by Megatrons kiss as the warlord pressed closer, digits lightly touching the others face before pulling back for a klik, dark red optics meeting bright red ones. After a few seconds, the SIC relaxed his frame, wings drooping.

“M…master.. “ Starscream had moaned and unconsciously leaned forward, wanting more. It was enough for Megatron as he claimed the SIC’s mouth once more, this time his glossa sneaked out to meet with the others. The slick appendages rubbing against each other in a passionate wrestling match.

Starscream moved his glossa along the warlords, his whole frame heating up and cooling fans clicking on as he kissed the other back. Oh how he had longed for this.. how he had day fluxed  about the taste of his master, to be the object of his affections instead of his scorn.

When the warlord pulled back because of a very -incessant- ping in his HUB he looked down at his SIC. “You… are not leaving sickbay until you are fully recovered. Do not make me see you out of here elsewise!” he rumbled.

 The jet bristled some at the aggressive undertone and frowned but conceded “Yes master” he replied, wings twitching behind him, systems still staggering because of the unexpected kiss.

The warlord stomped out of the medbay seriously annoyed that he had been interrupted and right as he left the med-bay, Knock- out came back in to give him some Energon Crystals.

“I don’t understand” the jet muttered.

“Energon, goes in intake, you get energy.. not that difficult Starscream” came the exasperated reply from the medic.

“No not that you slagger, I meant Megatron, lord.. megatron.. one moment he looked like he was about to offline me, then he kissed me, and then he looks like he is about to offline me once more” he summarized.

Knock out froze for a klik when the kissing part was mentioned but to his credit, he remained impassive.

Looking up at the SIC the red car shrugged “It’s in his nature”.

 

-End of flashback-

Starscream’s frame shuddered as he recalled what happened, waking up, the kiss and then dealing with the same cold blooded master as before, acting as if nothing happened. Degrading him in front of the troops, in front of the Autobots.

His flight engine revved and his thrusters engaged as he burst out of earths atmosphere and straight towards the remains of the space bridge.

Transforming he looked around the wreckage and shook his helm “nothing could have survived this” he muttered but froze when he heard a pain filled groan. 

Curiously moving forward, he gasped as he saw the body of Megatron floating, his silver armor grey and lifeless except for the glow in his chest.

“L…lord Megatron?” he said almost afraid the mech would pop up and slag him but he soon noticed that the warlord was far to injured to do any slagging. As he surveyed the damage he shook his helm , by primus how had he survived?

Hovering over his body he gently grasped the others chest plating and scanned his form. Megatrons optics burst open and a familiar red glow pierced right though him as he activated with a snarl, however when he saw it was the SIC his optics dimmed and he coughed once. “S…starscream, you came” he muttered.

“Yes my liege” the jet muttered seemingly in conflict with himself as his optic ridges drew tightly together making him frown. If he offlined him on the spot then he would cement his position as leader of the decepticons, but could he do it? He plotted so long for the others demise but that delicious kiss had changed everything. It had awakened his deepest desires for the other, desires he was sure he had well-hidden for the last vorns.

Right when he had seemed to have made his processor up in what he was going to do the warlord spoke again, every part of him rattling with the strain.

“I.. forgive me Starscream, I know nothing but violence, death.. fear” he rumbled.

“Save your breath my liege” the jet replied automatically, offering comfort where there was none. But then the anger came back and before Megatron could offer a reply the jet snapped optics flashing.

“So that’s an excuse for beating me? For berating me after I tried my hardest to succeed, even if it nearly cost me my spark?! Shaming me in front of the troops, the autobots?” he hissed and dug his talons in the others chest making Megatron grunt painfully as fresh energon bloomed from the pinprick wounds.

Starscream was venting loudly, panting trough his intake in anger as his processor was a storm of emotions. He wanted megatron, but he wanted him dead, or alive.. underneath him begging, or did he want to do the begging?-no! he had to stop those thoughts, they would not be.

His thoughts grinded to a halt and he glared at the leader. “Any last words my liege?” he hissed. The warlords optics widened for a klik before he merely closed them.

“F- forgive me, for it is my nature, as it is aah..y-ours to betray me” the warlord muttered before preparing his dark energon powered spark to be extinguished. He had pushed the seeker too hard, but he had spoken the truth. Megatron did not know how to handle soft emotions so he expressed himself always by lashing out.

He thought about their kiss and the corner of his intake hitched up. “I.. enjoyed our kiss” he said reminiscing before he would surely go to the well off allsparks, or the pit more likely.

It was silent for a few clicks before he suddenly felt two warm dermas pressed against his own, his optics flared open in surprise and his jaw relaxed allowing the seeker’s glossa entrance.

“hnnh.. St..Starscream” he muttered as the jet pulled back. “Hush, before I change my processor” the seeker groused and gently raked his claw over the already scarred face.

The jet pulled back and touched the side of his helm. “Soundwave, this is Starscream.. I found Megatron, he is critically injured and requires immediate medical assistance.”

The war mongers frame relaxed as Starscream held on to him, normally the jet wouldn’t be able to carry the heavy war built, but now in space he was as light as a feather. “Stupid mech, not taking flight before that thing exploded, what were you thinking” the SIC huffed.

“hnn.. I thought you.. hnnhg.. be happy that I would offline” Megatron clicked.

Starscream grimaced and nodded” Yes.. I thought so as well”.

The SIC pulled his master slightly closer, almost afraid to lose him now that they decided to make amends, wings fluttering in slight fear behind him.

“hmm… you always look gracefull c..compared to my frame” came the almost delirious reply from the warbuild.

“Save your breath my liege” Starscream said again trying to find comfort in the soft purple flow of the others spark.

“When you are healed we are going to remove that blasted shard, it is unnatural” he said making the warlord twitch.

“Ha! i.. would like to see you ..try” he gurgled as energon was filling his intake, the wounds seemingly taking its toll.

“I –“ Megatron began and wide optics snapped to the jet “Cold” he muttered as his frame plating rattled somewhat.

“We are in space, did you think it was going to be warm? Heh- amateur flyer” The SIC said but pulled the mech even closer, holding him close to his own warm chest.

A few minutes later a ship was seen exiting the planet and heading straight towards them.

 

6 earth months later

Megatron was almost fully recovered though his chest plating was heavily littered with scars, but he didn’t mind them. To him those were signs he survived something horrific and gotten stronger because of them. Starscream, knock out and soundwave had worked together endlessly to fix their leader and it had been a tight squeeze as his spark was barely kept in the living world by the dark energon rod.

Starscream had both cursed and blessed that thing, he didn’t like the choice Megatron had made when he had stabbed himself with it. But without it, he would have surely lost him for good.

Huffing in frustration over a fried circuit board he hardly noticed said warlord sneak up behind him until the large claws enveloped his shoulder and side. “working hard again my lovely seeker, perhaps you need to relax” he purred pressing his mouth against some sensetive neck cables, nibbling softly.

“hnnh…m..megatron ah.. you need to recover some m-AH more!” he said as he tried to bat away the silver mech.

“No.. I think I feel fine, invigorated even” Megatron rumbled puffing out his plating to make him look even more impressive.

When he had stabilized enough they had removed the dark energon rod much to the decepticon leaders’ chagrin. But he agreed silently that, despite the power, this was not the way to win the war.

Starscream tried to ignore him but the nips and licks were getting more close to his hot spots, and the heat of the others frame was almost unbearable.

Finally, he conceded and leaned his helm back on the others shoulder, baring his neck to the other and grinding his pelvic array smoothly against Megatrons, eliciting a loud groan from the warbuilt.

Starscream’s every strut burned with desire. They had wasted so many vorns, eons even bickering, trying to finish each other off.

Megatron bit more fiercely in the neck cables making Starscream gasp and his knees almost gave out. Primus that felt so good, he cursed his treacherous frame for being so weak as he felt his interface array heat up, lubricant gathering behind the panel. “P.please sire, master again” he murmured reverently.

The warlord growled deep from his chest, the vibrations hitting the jet against his wings as he wrapped a large arm around the seekers delicate frame, holding him up against his own tightly. “Hmm… as you wish my seeker” he purred and without hesitation bit down once more, sharp dentae boring into the energon tubes, hard enough to bruise the metal surrounding them but not hard enough to break the tubes.

A loud burst of static came from Starscreams intake as his vocals gave out from the pleasure. “hnh..yes your seeker”.

The admission made Megatrons engine rev loudly eliciting another loud moan from the SIC.  


When Starscream was certain he would not collapse without the others support he twisted his frame wanting to kiss the other, touch him, ensure that it was really him. His optics snapped to the large welded patches on his chest and abdominals. They looked clean and smooth, thanks to knock-outs obsession with shiny plating but it still reminded him of almost losing his soon to be mate.

Megatron allowed the seeker to turn in his grip and gently raked his claws over the others back, right between the wings, claws tapping sensitive calipers and clamps. “I may not be the most handsome, but I am strong, this you know” came the almost hesitant rumble from the leader.

“Oh posh, I do not care for the scars my lord, it’s just… an unpleasant reminder of what we almost lost, what I almost lost” he added in afterthought and moved his own claw over one of the patches making the silver mech tremble before he composed himself and gave the seeker a lecherous smirk.

“Well, let us not think about that any longer.. I wish to claim you as mine.. do you object?” he spoke pressing his dermas against the others audial, glossa sneaking out to lick one of the thruster’s on the side of his face.

“Hnnh… n.no I do not ob’aah-ah!”

Starscreams sentence was abruptly cut off as the leader tugged on one of his wings, dragging his digits along a sensitive seam up to the tip, pinching it harshly almost bending the metal before soothing the sting with a rub.

“Spike or valve” he suddenly asked his sic.

“Valve” he replied without hesitation, yes he dreamt about spiking megatron but not before he had felt the others delicious spike frag him to the pits.

“mmh good, I will have to prepare you” he muttered stroking the others warm interface panel.”hmmm I can’t wait to see the outer nodes flickering with want, taste it, feel it pulse around my spike” he groaned shuttering his own optics as he cupped his own interface panel, his spike was already straining behind it.

Starscream raised a brow and gave the other an arrogant scoff before biting his lip at the others words. “hmmh.. no preparing… I can take your spike, I want to take it to the hilt, all of it, in one go. “

The silver mech chuckled good naturedly. “oh my sweet, trust me when I say you can not take my spike without preparation, I will tear you” he purred as he slowly retracted his panel with a hiss.

His spike pressurized, large like megatron himself with covered with ridges that would elicit the most delicious feelings.  The purple biolights on the side blinking brightly and transfluid already leaking from the top. Starscreams optics widened with surprise and then darkened with lust.

“oh my, what a big spike you have” he said slyly arching his back grinding his still closed interface panel on the bared spike, the transfluid of Megatrons spike supplying some support in the grinding.

“Better to impale you with” came the dark reply.

“oh.. so eager to please me my seeker?” he asked as the SIC ground himself against his spike like a wanton share bot. “I don’t know if you are quite ready, are you- wet- enough?” he asked innocently.

“Frag it megatron you know I am, you can smell it I am sure!” the winglord almost screeched and finally wasn’t able to override the commands to retract his panel, as he opened it a surge of transfluid escaped, dripping past his legs.

His valve was already ghost clenching, wanting to be filled. The silver lips decorated with light green biolights that shone brightly, the top node was pulsing and swollen, and looked like a energon candy.

Megatron hummed his approval and nuzzled the jets faceplates. “hmmh.. so delicious, I do admit Starscream, you do look -ready- but I require some more proof” he purred as a servo moved down from the jets chest to his valve, a digit carefully prodding and stroking the already swollen outer lips feeling the wetness gather on the digit. It seemed the frame of the seeker was as impatient as his processor, he could have so much fun with the little officer.

“Hmmh.. perhaps I should strap you up, servo’s up, legs spread.. completely at my mercy. I would edge you for groons, making you delirious with want until you beg for my spike, beg me to impale you.. to tear you apart” The warlord rumbled against the jets audial.

The room was filled with loud whirring noises as both mechs cooling fans moved up a level. “N..not today, just shut up and frag me already.. ah! Please master!” he added the last part as he received a hard nip to the face thruster.

Starscream ground onto the thick spike between his legs, the ridges catching on the node as his outer lips wetted the others spike with his own transfluids. “ Nhhnn… please please frag me now master, I’ll heal, I do not want to wait any longer, I can’t!” came the desperate reply from the very frustrated seeker.

“ohh.. how you beg so prettily, well.. if you are certain” came the dark growl from Megatron as he moved the other backwards to a wall off the lab. “Some one could come in you know, and see their SIC being spiked, mercilessly pounded into oblivion” Megatron groaned moving a servo to his hard and twitching spike before aligning it with the valve, outer lips already clenching trying to suck him in that scalding heat.

“No one, mmhhm.. no one would dare my liege.. and if they come in, let them see” he smirked before his face turning into a snarl, his whole frame bracing for the delicious pain that would surely follow. He was no sealed mech but the sheer length not to mention girth of the others spike would most definitely tear his inner lining. But he didn’t care, he wanted it to hurt, needed it to hurt.

“What are you waiting for you old slagger, frag me already.. unless of course... you know already that you can not please a seeker” he said in that wretchedly arrogant, sleek tone.

As expected Megatrons smug expression turned into one of anger as his claws dug into the almost delicate frame in front of him. He grasped the seekers legs and lifted him up wrapping the them around his waist. “Brace yourself” he snarled he suddenly moved forward, the head of his spike breaching the others valve. There was resistance from the valve but he kept pressing on, once the head was in the rest followed as he plowed forward in sharp powerful thrusts, not hilting the seeker yet, but coming closer with every snap of his hips.

Starscreams optics went wide and his whole frame seized, warning messages flashing in his HUD informing him of an intrusion that was slowly tearing him apart from the inside, the pain was sharp and bright and his vents stuttered and his optics closed.

Throwing his helm back with a clang to the wall he moaned loudly, claws raking over the warlords back and shoulder plates only motivating him to go deeper.

“Ah.. please, I want to take you all the way, hilt me” starscream moaned as soon as he regained control of his voice box.

“Oh, do not fret my air commander, you will receive every- inch-“Megatron groaned between thrusts. He felt the jet’s valve adjust to the girth, calipers still clinging to him tightly but allowing him access and soon he had completely buried his thick spike into that greedy valve.

Megatron buried his faceplates into the others neck and nipped at a cable, his cooling fans could no longer keep up so he had to expel air from his intake making him pant hot air against the jets face.

“By the pits Starscream you feel so good, so tight.. like your valve was made for my spike.” He groaned rolling his hips against the other, slowly moving. One moment he’d press himself into the jet, then a few seconds later out again, and with each thrust he’d apply more pressure, more power.

“Y..yes megatron please harder” he begged clenching his valve making the large silver mech stutter in his movements before driving forward hard, the tip of his spike hitting the ceiling node with force making Starscream go blind with pleasure for a klik.

“Please oh… I wanted this, so long.. your approval, how i.. aaah.. longed for it” came the desperate words from Starscream.

“ You have it my sweet” came the gratified rumble from above the seeker.

Megatron increased his speed and strength of the thrusts, their hips clanging loudly against each other as he hilted the lithe seeker over and over again, almost making the jet look like a broken marionette.

Starscream could feel it, the charge building up, his nodes flashing painfully and releasing a little bit of charge as they were hit by one of the ridges of megatrons spike.

“good… such a good seeker” Megatron crooned between thrusts “now overload for me, make your liege proud” he commanded and bottomed out roughly, grinding their hips together crushing the jets outer node hard against the metal plating.

Starscreams systems went haywire and he bluescreened as his frame released the charge in a delicious processor blowing overload. The calipers of his valve baring down on the thick rod inside, massaging the ridges to coax much desired transfluid out of it. His hips were moving but it was out of instinct and he was faintly aware that he felt a burst of warm transfluid fill his systems as he heard the warlord roar out his pleasure like a true gladiator.

Megatron felt his overload hit him like a freight train, he barely had the sense to move his intake to the seekers neck and bit down hard, breaking some of the tubing and sucking on the flowing energon. _“Mine… mine alone” ._  he thought before he too blacked out because of the pleasure.

The seeker was the first one to awaken, his red optics snapping open and glancing down at the still knocked out gladiator. His whole frame ached and hummed with bliss at the same time.

They were both on the floor, megatron sprawled and optics shut. Fans whirring wildly attempting to cool down the large frame.

“ _Hmmh… so easy it would be to end you here, in my lab.. I have the tools to make it look like a complication of the wounds.. I could do it.. would want to do it”_  he thought and blinked slowly at the sleeping warlord.

_“no… even though my processor tells me to, I will not.. it is my nature, but I will fight it, those days are over, my liege, my commander.. my love_ ” he decided and laid back down, curling against the large frame and slipping slowly into a light recharge.

A few minute later Megatron systems rebooted and with a slight gasp he came online. Red optics boring down to the murmuring seeker in his arms being slightly disturbed because of the sudden jolt. Narrowing his optics he cycled air deeply. “ _My treacherous seeker, I should end you now.. no one would ask questions, I would just state that you tried to offline me, that I reached the limit of your treacherous ways.. it would be in my nature to do so.. no one would ask questions my gorgeous seeker”_ he thought, optics raving over the peaceful expression on the normally expressive seekers face.

“But I will not kill you.. I will show you, that that is not my nature, no more...my sweet conjunx.” he muttered the last part out loud and grasped the other in his servo’s tighter, claws almost distractingly tracing the others wings as he nuzzled the seekers neck, closing his eyes and drifting off into recharge missing the jet’s slight smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
